1. Field
The invention relates to illumination systems for aircraft runways and the like, particularly military runways operated on a temporary basis.
2. Prior Art
The usual method of lighting temporary military runways involved the use of bean bag lights arranged along the edge of the runway or landing pad. These cause excessive blooming in the night vision goggles and provide unwanted illumination that is easily detected by the unaided eye. Another approach is to use chemical light sticks that emit light when an inner capsule is ruptured. These are costly, however, and they are difficult to detect and recognize, particularly on the first approach by the aircraft. Pilots require a positive recognition signal at several miles to identify the landing site and a clearly defined set of light patterns at the landing site for proper orientation when landing. The light patterns should also match the capabilities of the aviator's current night vision goggles which is not true of systems currently in use.